The present invention relates generally to transducers for retrieval of data in magnetic recording disc drives. In particular, the present invention relates to a differential read head for perpendicular magnetic recording.
In a magnetic data storage and retrieval system, a magnetic read/write head typically includes a reader portion having a magnetoresistive (MR) sensor for retrieving magnetically encoded information stored on a magnetic disc. Magnetic flux from the surface of the disc causes rotation of the magnetization vector of a sensing layer of the MR sensor, which in turn causes a change in electrical resistivity of the MR sensor. The change in resistivity of the MR sensor can be detected by passing a current through the MR sensor and measuring a voltage across the MR sensor. External circuitry then converts the voltage information into an appropriate format and manipulates that information as necessary to recover the information encoded on the disc.
MR sensors have been developed that can be characterized in three general categories: (1) anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) sensors, (2) giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensors, including spin valve sensors and multilayer GMR sensors, and (3) tunneling magnetoresistive (TMR) sensors.
AMR sensors generally have a single MR layer formed of a ferromagnetic material. The resistance of the MR layer varies as a function of cos2 α, where α is the angle formed between the magnetization vector of the MR layer and the direction of the sense current flowing in the MR layer.
GMR sensors have a series of alternating magnetic and nonmagnetic layers. The resistance of GMR sensors varies as a function of the spin-dependent transmission of the conduction electrons between magnetic layers separated by a nonmagnetic conductive layer and the accompanying spin-dependent scattering which takes place at the interface of the magnetic and nonmagnetic layers and within the magnetic layers. The resistance of a GMR sensor depends on the relative orientations of the magnetization in consecutive magnetic layers, and varies as the cosine of the angle between the magnetization vectors of consecutive magnetic layers.
TMR sensors have a configuration similar to GMR sensors, except that the magnetic layers of the sensor are separated by a nonmagnetic insulating film thin enough to allow electron tunneling between the magnetic layers. The tunneling probability of an electron incident on the barrier from one magnetic layer depends on the character of the electron wave function and the spin of the electron relative to the magnetization direction in the other magnetic layer. As a consequence, the resistance of the TMR sensor depends on the relative orientations of the magnetization of the magnetic layers, exhibiting a minimum for a configuration in which the magnetizations of the magnetic layers are parallel and a maximum for a configuration in which the magnetizations of the magnetic layers are anti-parallel.
For all types of MR sensors, magnetization rotation occurs in response to magnetic flux from the disc. As the recording density of magnetic discs continues to increase, the width of the tracks on the disc must decrease, which necessitates smaller MR sensors. As MR sensors become smaller in size, particularly for sensors with dimensions less than about 0.1 micrometers (μm), the sensors have the potential to exhibit an undesirable magnetic response to applied fields from the magnetic disc. MR sensors must be designed in such a manner that even small sensors are free from magnetic noise and provide a signal with adequate amplitude for accurate recovery of the data written on the disc.
Perpendicular recording media generate asymmetric fields that are converted into voltage signals by magnetic flux-detecting magnetoresistive heads. In conventional disc drives using longitudinal recording media, the read head produces a unipolar pulse as the data stored in the recording medium transitions from one data state to another. When the same type of reader is used with a perpendicular medium, a bipolar pulse is produced as the reader passes the interface between a first data state (e.g., easy axis of magnetization pointing up) and a second data state (e.g., easy axis of magnetization pointing down). The circuitry used with disc drives has been developed to handle unipolar pulses, and handling bipolar pulses requires significant changes to the circuitry.
One proposed solution is to incorporate differentiators into the circuitry to convert the bipolar pulses into unipolar pulses, thereby allowing continued use of conventional circuitry. However, use of differentiators results in the amplification of noise at high frequencies. At high linear densities (smaller bits) and high data rates, electronic noise makes the use of differentiators impractical. Thus, there is a need for a perpendicular read head which may be used at high linear densities and which does not require electronic differentiation for signal processing.